


221B Consolation: Cabin/Cottage/Castle

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat





	221B Consolation: Cabin/Cottage/Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deaflock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaflock/gifts).



They reached the gate just in time to hear the flight was delayed. Sherlock said it was Crew Rest and John was angry enough not to care how he knew. 

The flight was long, the tea horrible, and the rental agency left them stuck with a minivan, but they’re finally here— clearing a tremendous pile of snow from the cabin door.

“Well.” John drops his bag and eyes it with malevolence.

“Yes.”

It’s cold. John looks for the heater.

“There isn’t one,” says Sherlock.

“What?”

Sherlock gestures toward the fireplace.

“We have a fireplace at home. And heat.”

“Baker Street is not the Cascades, John. And if it makes you feel better, I’ll leave it here. I only needed to prove it could be done. They see those all the time. It’s not as if they’re going to think much of it.”

Sneaking an explosive device onto an aircraft was one thing, albeit a very big thing. Hiding it inside a hollowed out prostate stimulator and sticking it in John’s luggage was— something else. 

“You at least could’ve told me you were going to put it in my bag!”

“You would’ve said no.”

“Exactly!”

“It needed to be something flagged but not examined closely. And he said it was impossible with the new scanners.”

“Of course ‘he’ being—“

“Yes. My brother.”


End file.
